U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,789, to Stein is incorporated herein by reference, and is hereinafter referred to as the '789 patent. The '789 patent discloses a bolt thread inspection and thread polishing device. The '789 patent provides a variety of advantages, such as the ability to quickly identify damaged areas of bolts, and also provides a method of repairing the identified damage. However, there is an ongoing need to improve maintenance of bolts and threaded receptacles in large-size, critical situations, such as large power generators, boilers, and ship propulsion systems, to name a few.